Metal Gear Solid 4 secrets
This page will list all the secrets and unlockables in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Bandana The Bandana can be obtained by finishing the game without killing anyone or by buying it from Drebin for 5,000,000 Drebin Points (4,000,000 DP on Wednesdays or Sundays) or 2,500,000 (No discount on Wednesdays or Sundays though) in Act 5. When worn, Snake will have infinite ammo. Digital Camera The Digital Camera can be found behind Sunny's desk during Act One, Two or Three's mission briefing, or in the kitchen during Act Four's Mission Briefing. The camera allows you to take pictures in-game and access them from the photo album in the main menu which can then be exported to the PS3s HDD. If you pick it up during Act 4, you will find pictures of Sunny and Naomi on the camera. Stealth Camouflage The Stealth Camouflage can be obtained by finishing the game without entering alert phase or by buying it from Drebin for 5,000,000 Drebin Points (4,000,000 DP on Wednesdays or Sundays) or 2,500,000 (2,000,000 on Wednesdays or Sundays) during Act 5. When worn, Snake's camo index will always be 100%. However, Gekkos will still be able to see Snake and PMC soldiers will still hear his footsteps. Also, during an alert phase, the camo index will be 95%, allowing PMC soldiers to see Snake. Camouflages Face Camos Songs Items Weapons Dolls There are five dolls in the game that can be given to Sunny. The first can be obtained in Act One while the other four will only show up if you kill the Beauty and the Beast unit non-lethally. Passwords When Otacon tells Snake to input the code in his office, enter one of these codes to get its corresponding reward. When you beat the game, at the extras menu (accessible through the main menu), input the following codes for some iPod songs, all of which are from the Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Original Soundtrack. Emblems When you beat the game, you will be awarded emblems, which are similar to ranks in the previous MGS games. There are 40 emblems in total. Ammo Once you beat the game, you will unlock new kinds of ammo and smoke grenades. Codec Otacon *When in the snowfield before entering the Warhead Storage Building on Shadow Moses, you can call Otacon to hear a somewhat funny conversation. It starts out with Otacon asking Snake how he defeated Raven and his tank during the first Metal Gear Solid. After Snake responds with "Grenades," Otacon says he asked an officer in the Army for advice on an infantrymen taking on a tank. The Army officer responded with "Don't." It is then that Otacon professes what a badass Snake is, going so far as to call him "The Shit." *After defeating Crying Wolf, you have to head into the Blast Furnace. However, right before you get to go in, Otacon calls you to tell you must switch discs. Rosemary *If you call Rose via Codec and shake your controller, you'll see her breasts shake! Ghosts As with most Metal Gear games, there are several Ghosts that can be seen by taking photographs of certain places using the in-game camera: *In Otacon's old lab, take a picture of the Policenauts poster. The ghost here is Hideo Kojima. *After beating Crying Wolf, take a picture of the door way which leads to the Blast Furnace or the wolf that appears after you kill/KO her beauty form. The ghost here is of Sniper Wolf, who died in the snowfield in MGS1. *Take a picture of Liquid's crashed Hind D. *take a photo of the hallway where gray fox(cyber ninja) kills all the men, just before you meet otacon and fight gray fox Misc category:Game secrets Secrets